One more Wish
by Dying Rose on The Vine
Summary: A Timeless tale of a boy's struggle. A small inter planet war and fluffy tolet seats. Just read it,okay? R&R please? I beg of you!
1. Chapter 1

**One more wish**

**BY: W.A.R**

**Dib, the paranormal wannabe.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Invader Zim or and Nny related articles used here. They are owned by the deranged mind of Jhonen Vasquez who should really change his name to something easier to spell. However, I own everything else. Thank you.

**Author's Note: **Please R&R because it means the world to me…seriously…

**Another Author's Note**: Hmmm, don't mind my made-up. If you don't like it...well…sniffs

-START-

Dib slammed his fist against the pop machine. It growled back at him, refusing to yield the orange soda that he paid for.

"Come on!" He yelled, punching rapidly against the glassy plastic coating. "Pleeeease, it's for the sake of humanity!" The machine growled in reply, and Dib growled right back at it.

"I have better things to do then-then," He narrowed his eyes," wait for you." He said wrathfully, walking way. As he did so, a blond girl walked up to the machine and pushed the orange button. Dib heard the ka-thud of the pop, but didn't see who got it or even if it was it, he didn't want to be late for Skool again.

"Hey, large headed boy!" A girl's voice called from behind, Dib ringed.

"For the last time, I do not have a big head!- Oh, hello." He looked farther down than he thought he would. The girl's head only came to his chest. Her eyes were unnaturally large and blue, and I won't describe the rest in much details but her womanhood was well noticeable. She was nudging an orange soda against his arm.

"Is that for me?" He asked, like the tone you would use for a little child," Thanks, I've been trying to get it all morning. I'm avoiding the milk from lunch. I think they put sleeping pills in it." He shifted his eye, as though to make sure no one is listening. "And I can't sleep on the job." He was waiting for her to call him crazy.

"What are you?" She said, to his surprise, but he could add in that he was crazy right then. Man, he thought, putting myself down.

"I'm going to be a paranormal detective." Dib said proudly.

"That's sooo cool!" She said, jumping up and down in the …well…girly-girl manner. "Is that like, alien and ghosts, or will you branch out later into demons, because it's well enough to mess with things that can make your living life miserable-" Dib cut her rambling off.

"Everything! I'll be the head of the Swollen Eye someday…So you like the paranormal too."

"Totally, all though I consider it to be just normal." And with that she skipped off. Dib noticed her clothes for the first time, a wool scarf, a thick small sweater, and blue shinny pants.

"Nice pants." He said, putting the soda in his pocket and walked off to Skool.

-In class-

"And that's when the light bulb was invented, from then on we were all doomed." Said Mrs Bitters, bitterly, when there was a knock on the door.

"H-hello?" Came a small voice, which Dib remembered from earlier. "I-is this class room-?"  
"Yes, you were suppose to be here last week. Take a seat you worthless pile of flesh." The teacher snapped, and the small girl walked in.

"Class, this is Ishtar, Ishtar class. Now find a seat!" Ishtar kicked out an orange haired kid from his desk and sat down as the class said hello back. Dib narrowed his eyes at Zim, who was in front of her.

"Now, where was I…And then we were doomed. Shortly after, every house hold had a light bulbs, and they were all doomed."

Ishtar raised her hand, "Excuse me, why were they all doomed.?" Mrs Bitters narrowed her glasses, grabbed her desk apple and slithered over to her. "Don't ask stupid questions." And stuffed the apple in her mouth, which remained there no matter how hard she tried to pull it out.

-Five seconds before the lunch bell-

"And then the oceans will go dry and we'll all be doomed." The Lunch bell finally rang and the class ran out like Hell had broken lose underneath them. Dib stayed back, noticing how Ishtar waited for others to go before her.

"Hey, need help with that?" He pointed to the apple. She nodded rapidly. Dib grabbed the apple and pulled, taking it out.

"Thank you!" She squealed, and skipped away before he could say another word. He looked down at the apple, seeing the two puncture holes were the apple. The apple seemed deflated in the back, then he noticed a smaller hole. "Hmm, weird…" He scratched his head, threw the apple and went to lunch.

-End-

Narrator: Oh, Dib! Can't you put the pieces together? This blindness will cost you!

Dib: Where's that voice coming from? 00


	2. Chapter 2

**What happens During Lunch**

**Or**

**Zim, the wannabe Invader**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Invader Zim or and Nny related articles used here. They are owned by the deranged mind of Jhonen Vasquez who should really change his name to something easier to spell. However, I own everything else. Thank you.

**Author's note: **Thank you for R&Ring, my replies are down below:

**Another Author's note: -**insert them here- Yeah, there were none when I got this puppy up…I just realized how lame my title was. Yes, I realized I spelled articles wrong in chapter one.

-Start-

Dib sat down at his usual lunch table next to Gaz, and started to eat is mash potatoes when he saw Ishtar walk by. He waved his arms rapidly, fork still in his mouth.

"Swallow, moron." Gaz said, still playing her Game Slave. Dib did as he was told.

"Hey, Ishtar, where are you going? Come sit down with us!" He asked, nearly standing up on the bench. He felt a pang in his chest when she shook her head.

"Then where will you sit?" He asked, a bit let down, Gaz pulled on his trench coat and sat him back down. The blond girl nudged her head towards Zim's table, where he was battling against peas with a spoon.

"Zim!" Dib cried, "But he's-!" Gaz stuffed her spoonful of mash potatoes in his mouth.

Ishtar walked towards Zim's table; the popular girl grabbed her shoulder.

"You aren't going to sit with the freak are you?" Said the popular girl who had grabbed the short girl's shoulder.

"Of course I'm not. I'm sitting with Zim, not you." And then Ishtar pulled her shoulder away, and with her brown bag, she walked up to Zim.

"May I sit here?" She asked, tilting her head. Her big blue eyes blinked at him coyly.

"You? Sit with Zim?" He cried loudly, then shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

Ishtar smiled brightly and plopped down besides him on the lunch bench. She opened her brown lunch bag, as Zim went back to raging war with the peas. Zim noticed out of the corner of his eye that the strange girl only had what appeared to be a bottle of some red substance, and that she was drinking it out of a black and yellowed striped straw.

"Aren't you going to eat this slime?" He asked, waving his spoon at her. He raised a non-existent eyebrow suspiciously when she shook her head.

"I'm on a diet." Ishtar replied in a matter of fact tone, amazingly keeping her straw in her mouth while she talked.

The whole time Dib was watching them ,narrowing his eyes, narrowing them and made Hmmming and Grrrr-ing noises that were driving Gaz mad.

"If it bothers you so much then go over and stop them!" She hissed, her face inches from her Game Slave.

"But they're not going anything!" He replied, whispering go for reason. He unnarrowed his eyes right when she starting drinking. "Gaz, did you see that? Is that her tongue?"

"So, you're tongue is pretty gross." Gaz replied, standing up suddenly. Dib did the same, to make a dramatic run to the table of Zim.

"You know what I think, that she must be an-" Gaz punched him in the shoulder, which one would think it wouldn't hurt that much, but Gaz punches hard. The Bell rang and the kids sluggishly made their way out of lunch, a few stepped on Dib, as he had not gotten off the floor since he was punched.

"Are you alright, Dib?" The voice of Ishtar floated over him, as he blinked the little speckled dots from his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You'd think I'd be use to it by now." Dib got off the ground and dusted himself off . Zim chuckled and pushed the poor large headed boy, and then shuffled away innocently.

"You should have stayed down Dib, it looks good on you." Zim smirked at his filthy human enemy.

"That's it Zim, we settle this today! You and me, tetherball court! You've got five minutes." Dib clicked his watch, now there is a better word for this but I can't spell it, and ran outside.

"Oh, I'll be there! I'll be there and you'll quake with fear at my being there!" Zim screamed stomping away. Ishtar stood there for a while, "I'll keep score." She said, though no one was there. She started to drink again from the bottle, her tongue fit in the hole perfectly. Nothing like a little A+ in the afternoon, she thought, and then skipped out to go keep score for them.

-End-

Here are some fun facts about…BLOOD.

Blood in a computer game means the person who shoots first.

Blood: The Last Vampire is a very good movie.

Blood+ is a very good anime based on the very good movie.

Blood could also mean family.

Blood or Bloody is considered to be vulgar talk in England.

Blood types in animals and aliens are far different from Human blood types. As we all know, Zim doesn't bleed, he oozes.

AB- is the rarest

O+ is the commonest

Ishtar's favourite is O-

7 of the populations O-

7 percent in the UK

And 9 in Australia

Venusians 'eat' only plasma, but seem to digest whole blood alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**After Lunch **

**Or**

**What happened at the Tether Court**

**Disclaimer**: Hmm, do I really need to write one every time? I don't own Zim or any Zim related stuff…or anything Nny-ish...or I feel sick stuff, as I occasionally use stuff with out realizing. The creator has a hard -bad word here- name to spell and should really change it.

Author's Name: Hahaha, funny typo.

Author's note: Thank you for R&Ring. And I changed the sub-thingy to Sci-Fi…general would have worked too but general is so general.

Another Author's note: Thank you DespondentDream! This is my first Zim fic so I aim to please. And you're right and wrong at the same time. See blow for more details!

-Start-

"You're going down Zim!" Dib yelled, smacking the Tetherball at Zim, more or less aiming for his head.

"No, it will be you who's the downing!" Zim replied, beasting the ball back, also aiming for Dib's head, which he hit. And, when you think of it, that's not very hard. (Beasting, adj.: To hit with great strength, to play really well.)

Dib's glasses flew off his face as he hit the pavement. "You can't even smack talk!" He picked up his glasses carefully, he didn't want to break them again.

Ishtar placed a one point card on the board that was tied to the gate. Gaz sat next to the card pile, handing her the points _and_ playing her Game Slave. She's got mad crazy skills.

Dib beamed the ball back at his hated enemy. Zim jumped up, the ball spun around and hit Dib in the face again. His glasses shattered into, what he was sure, a millions of glass shards. Ishtar placed a two point card on Zim. The score was zero to two. It looked like Zim had won.

"Ha-HA! Zim is victorious." The green 'boy' cried, putting his fists on his non-existent hips triumphantly. He continued his usual evil laughter as Dib sat up, brushing the glass off of himself.

"You didn't win Zim, no. I don't need my glasses, I don't need anything. I'll defeat you with my bear hands if I have to." Dib said, standing up shakily.

"You should consider getting contacts." Ishtar said, as Gaz stood up. She walked over to the tether ball and punched it. The ball whirled around, knocking down Zim and Dib.

"You two are stupid." She said, and walked while playing her Game Slave back to school.

"Aw, are you two alright?" Ishtar asked, walking up to the post, holding the ball still. "This game is really far too dangerous for-" The bell rang and the children made their very slow way back. She held out a hand towards Zim, as to help him up.

"I don't need your help, filth-monkey." Zim sneered, grabbing her hand anyway and pulling himself up. Ishtar went quickly over to Dib, helping him up as well.

"Normal Humans say thank you when you help them." Dib snapped at Zim, who acted like he didn't hear him.

"No they don't." The girl said sadly, "I'm going to class now." Ishtar skipped off, it seemed to be that all she did was skip anywhere.

"See! Now you've upset her." Dib yelled at the alien who walked past they yelling boy like his wasn't there.

"I think it was you, and your ugly face that upset her." Zim made his own self laugh loudly, it was just that funny. Zim growled, following Zim into Skool before the doors slammed shut, locking out a few poor students to who knows what fate.

-In Class-

All the kids were situated, and a lot more talkative than in the morning, because everyone knew that Mrs Bitters was in a better mood after Lunch. No one knew why, maybe it was because she enjoyed the moans of indigestion? Well, anywho…

"And then we'll all die and shrivel up into tiny crispy burnt things." Mrs Bitters droned over the slight whispering.

"So," Zim turned around a bit to the girl who was poking him in the back of the head, "What do you want?"

"To talk to you." She replied, batting her eyelashes coyly. Zim's right eye twitched lightly in reply to her gesture. He had the feeling he was going to become physically ill.

"About what?" Zim asked, out the corner of his mouth.

"About your _mission._" Ishtar whispered that loud stupid kind of whisper.

Zim started to cough, it would seem he had swallowed his tongue. Ishtar raised her hand up, waving it around wildly.

"What is it, girl!" She barked, hating to be interrupted.

"Zim swallowed his tongue, can I take him to the nurse's office?" She asked, in a polite tone. Mrs Bitter's raised a grey eyebrow. (Wait, I forget...does she have eyebrows? I try not to look to close at her at times, and at others, she moves so fast.)

"He can find his own way."

"B-but what if he runs into a molester and can't scream for help?" She asked desperately.

"Not my problem." Mrs Bitters said bitterly, turning away.

"Or what if-"

"Alright, just go! And take the hall pass for both of you." Ishtar blinked as Mrs Bitters handed her a flashing bracelet.

"Zim will fill you in when he gets his tongue back, or you could leave school grounds to find out."

This is the time where Dib broke the pencil he was squeezing.

'Look at them, they think they're so clever at being disguised and stuff. I can see right though you two!" Dib thought furiously.

'But', a calmer voice said in his head, 'She was so nice to you. Not dominate the world attitude is that?'

The angry voice yelled back, 'Yeah, they're all like that at the beginning! Remember Tak?' Dib sighed, he remembered Tak. When it seemed like he'd actually make a friend with the same interests as him, they all turn out to _be_ the thing he was interested in.

"Great, now I'm talking to myself." He said aloud, which drew the attention of Mrs Bitters.

-Meanwhile-

Ishtar pushed Zim into the girl's bathroom and stuffed him in the nearest stall.

"What idiot swallows his tongue?" She asked, Zim's answer was arm flailing.

"Okay, don't have a spazz attack." She pushed his head back the top of his head until his jaw was horizontal. Ishtar put her arm down his throat and pushed out his tongue.

"You know about the misson? **ALL IS LOST!"**

"You can't lose what you never had." Zim just continued to scream things like "The Dib-monkey told you!" or "All my planning, ruined!"

"No, the Dib-Money didn't tell me." She said, a good twelve minutes of yelling and it looked like he was done. "Your adorable green doggy told me all about it when I went to your house last week. One of your gnomes got me in the leg, so I had to recover."

"Severs you right, filthy human!" He retaliated.

"Don't you see, Zim? I am no human! " She cried dramatically, slipping off her red scarf that went so fetchingly with her pink sweater and blue pants.

The disguise hologram gave a flickered as Ishtar's real form was made clear to Zim.

Her skin was bubble gum pink. Her hair was, of course, the same it was in human form. Her eyes were still the same colour of blue, and just like a bugs. Her arms were unnaturally long, twice or maybe three times longer than her body. She still had her upper child feeding implement. But what was even more repulsive than the hearts that ended her antennae was that she looked Irken in all other respects.

Zim promptly turned from her and started to hurl into the toilet.

"You Irken!" She screamed, her voice was beautiful. Like angle chorus and sweet bells.

"Oh! If I had ears they'd be bleeding!" He sobbed, pulling on his antennae, falling on his knees.

"Oh, don't make me get creative swear words out. This is why you lost to us." Ishtar folded her long arms against her front.

Zim looked up from the toilet that he was holding on to in order to have a flash back.

-Flashback-

"…as Irken Invaders to be you must be aware that some races do have the upper hand when facing us. For example, there is a race a hideous creatures that make one want to projectile vomit on site. But we are still more superior , now I'll let the computer take it from here." Purple left the classroom on his floating disk.

-End flash back-

"Vomit inducing monster!" He screamed, and then vomited all over the front of her fluffy sweater.

Ishtar opened wide her mouth (Ha, very Mr Poe-ish), to show the readers that she only had two teeth like fangs and a butterfly tongue of yellow and black strips goodness.

Zim just noticed that the back of her sweater suddenly bulged. He wondered what was back there when he vomited again.

"Sorry-" He said, stopped by his regurgitation.

The little Venusian couldn't take it anymore, she turned heel and ran out of the bathroom.

On her way out, the door smashed a girl against the wall like a nasty bug against a windshield.

Zim wiped his mouth, flushing the toilet, and stood up.

"Irkens lose to no one…" His eyes widened," Wait, your disguise!" He ran after her, re-crushing the girl so her innards splattered on to the wall.

-Bell Rings-

"Ishtar!" He cried, as the hall filled with tiny human larva that so obstructed his mighty view.

"Oh well, her body on display, not mine." The mental images of her behind glass made him laugh, if half-heartedly.

"Ishtar?" Dib called, hoping she didn't blow up by going outside. He wanted to find out what she was. She could be an alien, or a vampire, or a horribly mutated bug! He thought this the whole time while Mrs Bitters gave him a 25 minutes lecture on not talking in class while the rest of the student body went ape.

Gaz shook her head, "Dad's going to freak when he finds out you broke your glasses again."

"When has Dad ever freaked?" Dib asked, walking down the stair very carefully and on to the sidewalk.

"First time for everything." His sister replied bitterly, and went back to playing the game. She turned the volume on all the way.

Dib followed the sounds of her Game Slave, silently wondering when she dug that one out of the garbage.

-End-

B --------- --o------------n-----------u-------------------s

Fun facts about Venus (The planet)

The air pressure on Venus is 90 percent greater than earth's.

The planet moves do slowly that the gravity field hardly exists.

The volcanoes shot molten plasma

The storm clouds are green and the ground is shades of pink and purple.

Venus has no moons.

Domino Venican are what Ishtar's people are.

The wind speeds during a storm are slight but much stronger by Earth's standards. High wind speed is rare because of the slow movement of the plant.

Storms form Y and V shapes.

Maat Mons is 5.5 mi. high (9 km), the tallest volcano on Venus humanly known.

The tallest volcano is called Sky Toucher (in English). Thanks to Zim's destruction of Mars it has become active again.

The average temperature in the Spring is 867 degrees.

Venus' dense atmosphere consists of carbon dioxide and sulphur dust. It would feel denser than water to us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Zim takes a personality test**

And other crazy things.

Disclaimer: Ha-ha, look at me mess with the font size. I do not own Invader Zim...and anything else Mr. Vasquez. However, I owned everything else. Actually, some one may own Cubby Bunnies, if not, I do.

Author's note: Yeah, I got a Big book of personality tests today. I don't like myself very much XD.

Another Author's Note: Review stuff would go here if I had anymore reviews to answer to . One is better than none!

Another Author's Note on Bonus section: Some people say the clouds are yellow and the ground maroon … well, they can go screw a pine tree…and sometimes the clouds form a C and gravity is 10 percent less than ours.

Yet Another Author's Note: My computer's had a bad bout of pop-up's so I share in Zim's frustration.

-Start-

"G.I.R! What is this?" Zim yelled, and many, many annoying pop ups popped up on his huge computer screen .

"I didn't do it!" G.I.R screamed, running around spraying whipped cream on himself.

Zim smashed his fist onto the desk top thingy. He had been in a bad mood all afternoon since he got out of school. A total of five minutes. His insides felt like some one took a spoon and scrapped really, really hard. And now this! Did anyone have respect for Zim!

He snarled as he tried to get rid of the pop ups when a flashy one caught is eye. It read;

HOW HUMAN ARE YOU? Click here and Find Out NOW!

And so he did.

-Test One-

One) When shopping, I usually stick to name brands. (Zim picked not sure and went on to the next one.)

Two) If a man wants to attack a woman, he should dress in visually stimulating clothes. (Zim made various Hmmm-ing noises, did eniminiminmo and then picked yes)

-Meanwhile-

Dib followed the sounds a bleep and blop all the way home. He carefully closed the door behind himself, clearly Gaz wasn't going to bail him out (as being she had ran up stairs as soon as she crossed the thresh hole).

"Have to be sneaky, sly." He told himself, laying his back flat against the wall, moving in that jerky spy motion. He dived and rolled into the kitchen, only to be shocked and amazing at the site of what he saw.

His Dad, Professor Membrane, was drinking coffee and talking to what looked like Mothman. Dib reckoned his was five feet in high, with fuzzy antennae and great tan mouth wings. In fact, his whole body was furry and tan and had large red bug eyes. Dib also noticed he had a tail, and only two legs and two unnaturally long arms.

"Dad's talking to Mothman. This unbelievable! I have to get my camera!" He dashed up stairs. In which, we'll take time to find out what they're talking about.

"So, you've come from Arabia?" Professor Membrane asked, stirring his coffee with a spoon.

"Ara! Arabia." Mothman said, his voice shrill and unearthly. The good Professor didn't seem to notice the unnatural, clearly not Arabian voice he had.

Just then, Ishtar walked into our viewing area from the corner of the kitchen with coffee in her hand. She handed it to Mothman.

"So, just how did you turn yourself into a giant moth?" Membrane asked, taking another sip of coffee.

" U wdol dehdoc flln eukl gwuc." Mothman replied, in his native tongue.

"He said his lab exploded and was covered in toxic waste." She lied, standing behind her brother, adjusting her scarf.

"Ah, yes. That happens, you took one like a solider for the name of SCIENCE!" Mothman laughed, which sounded like thousands of nails against a chalkboard, and took a suck from his coffee. Not bad, he decided. Warmer than most stuff on this cold hell-hole.

Dib dashed down the stair, tripping and falling twice. He dived in to the kitchen and started taking pictures.

"Ha-ha, I've got you now Mothman!"

"That's a garbage can, Dib." Ishtar said, an awkward silence followed.

"So, you know my crazy son?" Professor Membrane started the conversation back up.

Ishtar smiled and nodded, "We go to Skool together, I met him today before class.

"That's great! Dib, this is Ishtar and Nabu, they're from Arabia." His Father said, taking another sip of coffee.

"Are you?" He asked, he was sceptic. Dib highly doubted that they were from Earth, let alone Arabia.

"Vb svrcl nvg, uauvt." Mothman said, twitching his feelers in an annoyed manner. His voice sent chills up Dib's spine.

"Yes, Brother says we have to go." Ishtar said, as Mothman, or um, Nabu stood up.

"Well, it was great talking with you. I hope you like your stay in the land of the free!" The scientist said, waving at them. His clothes squeaked as he waved.

"Hey, why don't we 'study' for the test tomorrow, Ishtar?" He asked, following her out. When they were out of ear shot from his Dad, and hopefully to far back for Nabu to hear. "I know you're not Arabian, even if Ishtar is your name, if that is your real name."

"It is, in your tongue and mine." She said, smirking at the ground. Dib just continued to walk beside her. Nabu had already made into the house by now, he wasn't much of a people moth.

"Really?" Dib narrowed his eyes, "Who are you, tell me the truth!"

"The truth?" She whispered, leaning closer to him, standing on her tip toes. "You want the truth? Well you can't handle that truth!" Ishtar screamed, in that oh so Zim way.

"I can handle any truth you give me." Dib whispered, calming in contrast.

"Alright, human. Enter my home and we shall study." Ishtar opened the door, letting Dib in first.

"Sweet Nebula, it's hot in here!" Dib said, he hadn't walked in for more than five seconds and was already sweating. "How hot is it in here?"

"A balmy 200-ish." She replied, closing the door. "We should go to my room, it's hotter in there."

"No thanks." Dib said, fanning himself with his trench coat ends. What was worse, it was all dry heat.

"Okay, then we can sit in the living room. Good idea, Brother may not like you in my room." Ishtar sat herself down, removing her scarf. Dib was rather awestricken by her form.

"B-but you're brother's a…big moth man." He ended some what lamely.

"Only inferior species have both genders looking the same." Isthar replied as Dib sat down. She reached over with ease and took off his glasses.

"Want me to fix these for you?" She asked, putting her finger though the rim thingy curiously.

"Can you do that?" Dib asked, wondering with her alien race had some sort of freaky glass fixing powers.

"Isn't glass made out of suppressed sand?"

Dib blinked, the blurry pink figure spun his glasses around my their handles. Ishtar stood up suddenly and skipped away some where. Dib wondered where, and he would have followed her had Nabu not walked in the room right then.

"Drl ovi wintl SKKKKeets?" Nabu asked, cleaning off his fuzzy feelers with his two fingered bug hands.

Dib nearly jumped out of his skin, he couldn't stand to look at him straight in the eyes let alone listen to his voice. If it got any louder, they'd bleed. It wasn't that is was just shrill, it was…just not right.

"Finished!" Ishtar said, holding Dib's fixed glasses in some sort of glorious triumph.

"Drl ovi wintl SKKKeets thic, taarsnrat!" Nabu either repeated or said something else, Dib wasn't sure.

"He wants to know why you're so stupid and if you're hungry." She translated, Dib chucked dryly and nodded.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind something to eat." _All the more sweet victory for me and Earth when you're behind glass, Mothman._ He kept this though to himself as he took his glasses back. He felt left over dust on them, quickly wiping then off with a cleaning rag. _One thing down, about a million to go._

He thought of all the weird moth DNA he could get out of them before turning them in. But first, to find out why they are here.

Nabu left the room as Dib put his glasses on. Every thing was clear now…not that that made the site of Mothman more enjoyable, but he could now see Ishtar better.

"It looks like an old fashion Valentines Day card threw you up." Dib said, much to the displeasure of the pink girl.

"Please don't talk to me about barf." She groaned, running her fingers though her fine silky hair. A small cloud of equally fine dust floated but and then gently settled back down. Dib got out a small note book and started to write.

"Okay, question one. Where are you from?"

She pointed up with the longer of her two fingers. "The planet you call Venus."

"I knew it!" Dib wrote that down, "Now, question two; Why are you here?"

"Ah! Dib, what a story that is…"

-A moment with Gaz-

When Gaz ran upstairs, she went straight to her room. And once in her room her eyes opened and then she made a beeline to her dresser. And once there she opened the top drawer she pulled out her sacred skull. In this skull was a key to her game chest.

She slithered over to her game chest and unlocked it. Putting Cubby Bunnies 5 away, she took out Cubby Bunnies Extreme!. Closing the case, she dived down under her bed.

Gaz arose in an almost unnatural slow motion next to her bottom drawer. With a new key in her hand, she opened it up. In here was every game system she's ever owned. Gaz looked fondly down at her 'babies'. She touched her very first game system like she always did, the Merry Wee.

She put the Game Slave back into it's stop, and took out Game Slave Two.

"Two letters down." Gaz said, closing her eyes again as she flicked the power on.

-Back to Zim-

158) Are you prejudice?

Zim had no idea what that meant, and now he didn't care. He just hit yes.

Loading…please wait…

The Irken inhaled, jerking from his half sleep state. It was the moment of truth.

**You**, said another pop-up window. ("Yes, Meeee?" Zim cried)

**Are**, said yet another. (Yes, Come on, COME OON! He slammed his fists down.)

_An_, came a more wiggly one. (Yesssss, I am a?)

**Alien, because this is a virus, stupid.**

"Nooooooooo." He screamed in dismay, even the computer saw though is excellent disguise. He didn't notice the virus part at all until his base started to shake.

"Computer?" He asked, when he received no reply, he yelled at the next best thing.

"G.I.R! What's happening?"

"I'm a pretty girl." Came the dopy voice of the said robot. He was running around 'nude', with the exception of a mop top, mop stick still attached and a whip cream bra.

-End-

-B----------------------O----------------------N--------------U--------------S

Basic Venusian or Larb Alphabet.

It's short a few letters to our own, and also keep in mind if you just use this one the moth people will eat you.

D F S A L B T W U X E M V P Q R C G I O H J O S

More Advanced look.

Thic is used to emphasise a word or phrase. There are also 11 symbols that I'll describe because I can't show you.

The backwards E/ Or half slinky isSh

The fish standing up isNrch

The backward 4 is Tar

Left facing cut in half fish isChs

Right facing cut in half fish isShc

Upside down fish ishcrn

Vertical line with two lines over it isRai

Butterfly tongue or an antenna isNess

An O with a line at the top isIsh (used for female things)

An O with a line at the bottom isHas (used for male things)

Some words

Skkeets is forasking a question, this sound sounds different for every individual.

Tar isPeople or One

Burna islong or sadness.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Start of the End**

**Or**

**What happened during Dinner**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Invader Zim or and Nny related articles used here. They are owned by the deranged mind of Jhonen Vasquez who should really change his name to something easier to spell. However, I own everything else. Thank you.

**Special Thanks to:** To my ediotor! Ermm, my editor. You rock!

**Author's note: **I made sooo many typos in the last chapters. My bad . The reason for so many mistakes? Cheeking my work makes me want to vomit! Vomit until the room is full because I find it a right rot and bore to edit. I need an editor. So, I've edited, with a lot of help, chapter (s) one, two, three, four . Happy Snacking! (If anything is out of order in my chapters, please feel free to tell me.)

**Another Author's note: **Thank you mommaleasey for your review! It was better than eating confetti frosting. You know the kind with the dots? I love that kind.

**Yet Another Author's Note: **Nonsense! I love how you love my stories . I have a fan! Yay! Hey, yay isn't even a word according to spell cheek. Isn't that weird? Neither is spork. Thank you for reviewing Fallen Angel! That bathroom scene is truly one of my favourites . One of my most favourites of all is coming up. And I guess this does look like it's done in haste. -Thinks about it- It's the longest prologue I've even written. The real reason why I go so fast? I have this insane fear that some one is probing my head, stealing my ideas. -Puts on tin foil hat and starts to write-

-Start-

"So let me get this right…" Dib looked up from his notes, slightly, oh I don't know, Dib-ish. "You came from asteroid pods sent in to orbit with your…" Dib looked back at his notes.

"579 Ish- Lttiav, yes. Poor things, most of them must be all dead by now. The lucky ones got back down to Larg. Brother and I, mind you, he left by himself with me, got to Earth in 1966. I would have been a poor smashed Lttiav. Females don't often appreciate rivals, especially when they came from an enemy queen."

"Okay, so your people had no idea that there was other life? That's amazing. How long where you on Venus before Rugo ate your Mom?" Dib asked, flipping to a new page.

"Hmm, three year years, maybe." Ishtar laid down on her stomach, still running her fingers though her hair.

"How'd you acquire all that knowledge in only three year?" He asked, amazed and slightly startled.

"Some of it I just knew, others I learned, the rest I get from different radio signals that I get on my antennae." Ishtar replied, with a sigh. Dib watched her 'back' raise up really high.

"Do you have wings, too?" He asked, raising his glasses...erm, eyebrows.

She held up a slender long finger, the short one seemed to just curl there, apparently of no use what so ever. Her super long arm grabbed Dib's and then let go. Ishtar skipped to the stairs and climbed them. After a second or so, he realized he was to follow her.

The two headed up stairs. Dib noticed Ishtar's skips were more lumbering form.

"Do you usually fly?" He asked, maybe later he would get her to fly for him.

"My! Humans are full of questions. So many questions, so little abilities." She murmured.

The heat was like a hot pocket and a Turkish bath all rolled into one massive microwave over. Basically unbearable. Dib actually thought about taking off his trench coat.

Ishtar reached for the doorknob, her fingers attempted to grab but failed miserably each time.

"Here." Dib said, taking her hand-claw thingy and twisted it with her. He was surprised how oddly cool the metal was. "You'll get the hang of it." He told her, letting go of both the knob and her hand.

"Stupid thic doors. What race needs _doors_ for anyway?" She spat, her voice grew deeper in anger. Dib hoped she wasn't angry often, it wasn't pleasant.

"Could you help me with my boots? I can't take them off." Ishtar said, sounding embarrassed. Her antennae fell down, her heart toppers must have been heavy, or (Dib wondered) if she could move them like a cat's ears.

"Sure, can't you-…WOAH!" Dib cried, pulling out his camera. The room was painted bright pink and resembled a tropic jungle, even the carpet was Astroturf.

"What is that?" She asked, narrowing her bug eyes.

"It takes pictures. See." He said as calmly as he could. If she suddenly distrusted him, all would be lost. He hit the picture-taking button to show her that it was harmless.

Three things happened in quick successions when the flash went off.

First, the picture was taken.

Second, Ishtar let out a deep cry of pain, tripping over her self and falling on the fake grass. Her hands grabbed her eyes as she rolled around, making gravel-y noises of anguish.

Third, the film reloaded.

"Are you all right! I'm so sorry!"" He knelt down, taking her hands off her eyes. "It was just a flash…okay?" He took her hands off her red eyes, they seemed to be secreting an oily liquid…no, it was a thin membrane that blinked. She must have had it open when he took the picture.

"Here. " He took off her boots; her feet were just flat with two thick prongs at the ends. Pink, like the rest of her. That's when it hit him.

"Are you some kind of worm?" Dib asked, pulling off her other boot.

"A worm? What do you mean?" She replied his question with a question. Ishtar wiggled her toe things, they seemed unnatural and stiff.

"I mean, like, you're not fully grown yet. That's why you're pink." Dib reasoned, rubbing a cue tip down the boots and placed them in plastic bags, just in case.

"Yes, I'm not a fully grown Larg yet, silly. So…that would make me a worm? Are you a worm, Dib?" She sat up, he noticed how emotionless her face was, her blue eyes stared at him, they made him want to turn away. Inhuman.

_Does that make me worm?_ Dib thought, he knew many times Zim had called him a worm in some form or way,_ I guess I kind of am a worm._

Instead, Dib said aloud, rather, asked. "How old are you?"

"Dib, did you not want to see my wings?"

"Yes!"" Dib laughed, realizing he was getting a head of himself. He just than he realized something else, his laugh sounded fake to him.

Ishtar inhaled, it was hard to tell what she was thinking or feeling on that emotionless cold bug face. She pulled off her woolly pink sweater to revel the most amazing thing since he saw Big Foot using power tools.

-Meanwhile-

Zim had gotten his base under control, and was now repairing it. The roof first collapsed, but he didn't know it, then the walls rotated several degreases. This had created a huge mess, but not as big as the one under ground. If I described it to you, you would never sleep again.

The whole time, wrathful, he thought of hideous things he would do with the humans.

"G.I.R! Trace the thingy and find out where it came from!" He ordered the tiny robot.

"Sir!" He saluted, his eyes going red momentarily and then went back to their normal blue.

Zim growled, starting the drill back up. He'd have to miss Skool for this, and the Dib-Pig would tell the whole class. He pictured them with torches and pitchforks, storming his beautiful base.

G.I.R, meanwhile, was drawing an eyeglass and a moustache on the computer screen, and then he traced his hand on it. "All done!" He screamed, and ran off.

"It was the Dib-Monkey, wasn't it! Of course it was!" Zim dropped his tools (still on), and went to the computer. He typed in the Tallest phone-screen thingy. He saw the Irken mark come up, and waited.

-At the Tallest Chamber-

"Zim on line one." The computer announced, monotonically.

"Okay, okay. Are you ready?" Purple laughed.

"All filled up!" Red gave him the thumbs up, which really wasn't possible, and put a straw in an enormous brainfreezy filled cup.

"My Tallests!" Zim saluted, on their end it looked like her had a monocle and facial hair. Purple started to snicker, and then cleared his throat.

"What do you want Zim?" He asked, snickering in between words.

"I beg of a special request." Zim replied, though his words were drowned out by Red's slurping. "I need to know how to defeat a hideous creature!" This is when Red held his head and fell to the floor. Two tiny Irkens with red and blue balls taped to their heads came into the room.

"Weewooo, wee woo." They cried, as Zim was explaining what the creature was, and every way it was horrible. Purple didn't hear Zim.

"Nooo! Red!" He fell to his knees and dragged the Brainfreezy over to his side. "You're late! He's dead, you two are fired. You'll get no pay, leave me now to mourn." He gave a fake sob.

"But you never pay us…" One of them said as they walked, confused, slowly away.

"Well, I can see that you're busy so…um…" Zim said, baffled at the eye were the Tallest Purple was wearing. (G.I.R hung upside down the screen and started to draw a hat)

Purple choked on the cherry flavoured ice as he laughed into it. He fell over laughing, hitting his arm on the hang up button.

-With pure Zim now-

"Clearly their answer is in a form of a riddle…I got it! I must get mass quantities of Brainfreezys! But how…Hmmm." We leave Zim with his evil thoughts, and now go back to Dib and Ishtar.

Dib took off his glasses and wiped them with the ends of his trench coat, for they were fogging up. Her body was covered in blue furry that seemed slimy and or shinny. Ishtar quickly hutched down, her wings raising and lowering.

They weren't thin like Dib though, but thick and totally see though. He was amazed, it seemed like every organ was in her wings. No, he thought again, maybe just the lungs. _She breaths though her wings_. He wondered how it worked, but the only way to truly find that out was to take them apart. He needed to get a closer look, but he knew better than to bend her trust that far… but maybe.

Dib laid a hand on her wing, as they went back down, not too hard, but lightly. He ran his hand over them once. They started to make a humming noise.

"They're amazing." He said amazingly, continuing to pet them. And just like a reptile when you rub it's belly, she soon looked asleep, almost hypnotises.

Dib, being the go getter he is and was, started to take pictures as soon as her thicker eyelid fell. His camera grounded and wound itself. He sat down, content in his evidence for now, and watched her breath.

Soon, the smells from down stairs filled the up. They were sweet smells of cooked food. His stomach growled, he was actually looking forward to _eating. I'll take some food to be analysed. _He decided to wake up Ishtar.

"Wake up, it's time for Dinner." Dib shook her gently. Ishtar jolted awake, her antennae went around like crazy. She crawled away from him, putting her sweater on in the prosses.

"How long did I rest?" Moth girl asked, running her hands over her heart toppers. She left over her limbs. It was like she was making sure everything was still there.

"Not for long. You just kinda passed out." He lied, sort of.

"Let's go down stair, my wormy friend." Dib nodded, and followed her out of her room and down the stairs.

-Meanwhile-

Gaz sat on the sofa, listening to TV and playing her game. The moment she was waiting for neared. Her game gave several loud beeps and the last secret number were know. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote them down, together they spelled eleven teen. Gaz looked up just as the commercial started.

"Still playing that out of date hunk of junk? Find all the secret letters and make your way to the Mall in the next Hour and get the ultra deluxe Game Slave D.S! There are only eight, hurry! Before they're all gone!"

She didn't even bother if watching the crazy graphic, she just slid off the couch and pulled out a bat from underneath a sofa seat.

"I'm going to the Mall." She announced, started to walk to the door.

"Make sure your brother goes with you!" Gaz's Father called back from his lab area.

Gaz growled, this time she wouldn't take him, where ever he was.

-With Dib-

Dib sat down in an overly cushiony chair, in a god awful floral pattern kitchen- dinning room thing. He vaguely wondered if any one noticed him gone. What food at in front of him looked lie an aliens failed attempt to make jell-o…there were bits of meat and stuff floating around in it.

He stabbed a fork into the unknown substance, and it made a noise like a genetically altered rat would when you stabbed it with a fork. It was really weird…that Dib carries a fork with him.

Ishtar jabbed him in the side of his large head with a large straw…Needless to say, it was the strangest meal he ever ate.

-Back to ZIIMm!-

Cleverly disguised as an old man walking an off coloured dog, he entered the 247 (Pronounced, I do believe, as 24/7). Much to Zim's displeasure, the sign read out of order.

"What? How can this beee?" He cried, his hands in a half clench. The little Irkrn scuttled up to the counter. "I demand you to give me all your _brainfreezys…?" _Standing on tippy-toes to see if the man was asleep or not, for his head was down on the counter.

"Fatty Earth Slug!" Zim screamed, suddenly noticing his hands were wet. He picked his hand off the counter, and gave and actual full blown scream, trying to fling the human blood off. He bashed into the chip rank, causing them to topple like dominos. G.I.R clapped happily as Zim moaned in pain, hung over a self.

-End-

P------------------------------O-------------------------L----------------L

Readers, I need your help! Can Irkens reproduce sexually or have they lost all ability too? You're vote matters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Henry Ham Day**

**Disclaimer**: I am a Duck who doesn't want to get sued. Don't sue me. I own the ham, I own him I say!

**Author's note: **Hmm, so many typos … I spelled that wrong didn't I! –fixes it- ...Well, my editor will help me, and number five shall be all clean!

**Author's Reviewing Reply**: I had to force her to reply! ...Well, not entirely true. Yes, there shall be a lemon later on…Two parts on. I was going to take this down to K+ but there is a signal bad word in the end. Tell me if that is actually Teen worthy? Oh well, part two will be Teen, and part three will lick the tip of the M iceberg. Haha…

-START!-

"Bye Mr. Mothman." Dib said, as the furry creature took him to the door after dinner. He'd have to call the Swollen Eye- No, first he'd have to analyze the DNA. No- wait…

His brain felt like it was going to explode! So many things were running though it at once, but first, he had to analyze his gatherings.

"Oh man, I lent my DNA analyzer to Gaz." He said to himself as he opened the door.

"**Gaz**! I need my DNA analyzer!" He yelled, unknowingly getting himself into trouble.

"Dib? Are you and your sister back already?" His Father appeared, to what Dib thought, out of no where.

"Huh?" Dib asked, looking confused. This, of course, brought his Father's wrath upon him!

Professor Membrane snapped his left black glove. "You must go and find Gaz! She's out mingling with people who are UNSCIENCEITIFIC! Now go!" He shooed his son out the door.

"Great, how will I find Gaz?" He asked, starting down the steps.

"Don't bother." Gaz growled, "I'm back."

"Where'd you go?" Dib asked, curiously, as he watched his sister stomp up the stairs, playing her new Game Slave D.S.

"That's none of your business." Gaz threw open the door and slammed it in Dib's face as he followed her.

"Hey!" He shook the door knob angrily. She had locked him out…again.

Dib sighed, walking around to the back with his glasses narrowed. He gripped the conveniently placed ivy and started to climb up to his open window.

"Ah! Finally." He reached the window ledge when –SLAM-

"You shouldn't keep windows open." Gaz said, slithering away.

"AAAH!" He pulled his figures out of the slammed door, holding on to his left hand…"Phew…that was- AAAAAAAH!" Dib fell into the thorn bushes below.

"I don't remember those being there." He groaned, trying to pull a large thorn out of his forehead.

-With Zim the next Morning-

"Yes, G.I.R! Yes! With these…_METRIC TONS_ of…" Zim's hands gripped fist like, dropping the wagon handle on his side walk. "Frosty goodness, my PLAN can COMMENSE! Ne-eha-haha-Haaaa! AHAHAHA!"

G.I.R sipped his Tomato gravy slushy, burst out in crazed laughter with Zim.

"Come G.I.R, on ward to DESTRUCTION!"

"I love destruction. You know, there are a lot of words that rhythm is destruction?"

Zim started to pull the wagon up the stairs.

"Manna-production."

"Errr!" The wagon was struck in the doorway. "G.I.R! Help me!"

"Ham-deduction, timle-uction." G.I.R continued, walking in jolly circles, completely ignoring Zim.

"G.I.R! **G.I.R!" **Zim pulled extra hard, he and the red wagon went flying into the far wall of the living room.

An extra large cup of slush slipped down the wall and one to Zim's head.

"..MM, cherry!" Zim said, all echo-y because of the cup.

- 6:00 A.m. –

Ishtar turned on the hot water, the stream rolled off the eggs. It was her greatest fear that they would freeze here. They had found them together, her brother and she.

Her plan.

Her great plan.

Everything would be lost if she didn't get help. Irken help. She growled to herself.

"How low must I fall?" Ishtar cried, falling to her knees. Her wings fluttered, she may as well get going.

-8:00 A.m.-

The kids walked, hams in hand, into Skool.

Dib, who spent all last night trying to get back in his house, was hamless.

Zim, who would rather saw his left arm off and fed it to a pack of dingo than touch meat, was also hamless.

And Ishtar, who has no idea what strange and horrible customs the Skool had, was also hamless.

-This is the end of this log...remember this information-

"Okay class, let's start this horrible day so don't have to look at you all for much longer." Mrs Bitters growled, picking up a clip-board.

"Who doesn't have a ham?"

Dib narrowed his eyes, raising his hand slowly. He was covered in sap and bit of bush and stuff. A squirrel crawled out of his pant leg

"A HAM?" Zim asked, the hippo he was drawing ran off his desk.

Ishtar raised her hand, Mrs Bitters apple attack was itched into her mind.

"You three won a one way trip down to the under ground classroom." She pressed the ham shaped button and their desks went plummeting downwards to the darkness below.

-Under ground Class Room-

Although their screams sounded like echoes to the students (Who were learning about the Civil War), they sounded like a never ending chorus to the children of the under ground class room.

"AAAAH-AHHHH-AAAAAH!" Zim was screaming, as his desk came down and then him out. Chains grabbed the chair and lifted it back up. He looked over at Dib, who was freaking out much less than Zim was.

"What's wrong, Zim? Never fell through a hole in the ground? Ha! It proves that you're not human!" Dib gave his triumphant mad laughter.

"How so?" Ishtar asked, enjoying the free fall.

"Um, quick! Zim is weakened!" Matrix music started to play at Dib pulled out a rubber band, and stretched it back and let it go. It hit him in slow motion. Zim flew backwards, then, time sped up to normal and Zim landed in a pile of cardboard boxes.

Dib clenched his fists in a victory pose, looking like superman when Time started again. He landed face down in the concrete, embedding himself in by a few inches.

Ishtar took off her scarf, using it as a parachute. She hovered down with her wings, landing on Dib's back with a crunch.

"Are you alright, Dibbbied, Dib, Dibber?" Ishtar asked, tilting her head.

"Mmmrhm." Dib replied. Ishtar smiled, walking off him vertically.

"That's good!" She said, jumping off his huge head.

Dib pulled his face out of the ground, "Why are you wearing stilettos?"

"Tehehe! Aren't they nice? I sharpened them this morning." She looked at them, with that leg picking up thing, you know the one.

"I noticed." He rubbed the back off his head, getting fully out of his crater.

Zim rose slowly from the boxes, his spider legs out. He screamed that crazy scream with his tongue, you know the one, and went flying into Dib.

The two tussled on the ground, rolling into and random boxes. Out of one random box was a glass case jar thingy, which broke open, oozing green slimy thing over the floor.

"Ah-hahaha-MMHR!" Ishtar laughed; it was suddenly stifled by something that grabbed her in the darkness.

Zim kicked Dib a crossed the room, his head slid into the green slime.

"Ow, what the?" Dib picked up the broken jar as Zim boasted Zim-fully. The jar read ROUS.

"Foolish Human fool! You're monkey brain and _worm_ body it PITHIC! Weak! Carmel topped compared to meeeeeee! Zim the-!" Zim was dragged away by something in the shadows.

"Zim? Ishtar?" Dib asked, frightened by the sudden quiet. Something dripped, like water.

"I've got a-a," He scrambled to the floor for a weapon. He felt something hopefully bat like "Turkey leg and I know how to use it!" A great shadow whipped around his left.

"No. No! Noooooooooo!" A pile of shadows jumped him, squeaking insanely.

When Dib opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a bright pink pig.

"Dib!" Cried both the aliens, one of hate and one of high pitchedness.

The second thing Dib noticed was that he was tied to a large stick over a boiling pot.

"AH! Where are we?"

"This is all your fault, filth monkey!" Zim growled.

"How so?" Dib asked, Zim was nothing more than a green blur though his foggy glasses.

"If you people didn't invented _ham_, we'd never be in this mess!"

"We didn't invent ham! It was just…there."

"We're going to be eaten by giant rat, now's not the time to discuss the creation of ham!"

"How are we going to get out?" Dib asked, scratching his head.

"Slime child! You can move your hands?" Zim screamed, "Free meee!"

"Use the pig." Ishtar said mystically.

"Onik!" The pig said, touch Dib's itching hand.

The pig started to glow and grow in size. He floated away from Dib, into the golden light.

"I am Henry! I will grant you three wishes, if you use them to hurt others I shall turn you into bacon. Oink."

Dib's mind flashed things like Zim being gored open so science could category his organs.

Hm?" His bacon finger scratched his forehead. "I wish…that we were out of here."

The room flashed bright white as Rat men screamed and scuttled for their lives away. Dib shut his eyes, the intense light blinding his eyes.

When he opened his eyes he saw he was on the bus, with all the students.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over."

"We love the bus." They all said at once, in that strange far away voice.

"Eeeeh, that's nice…Wait! You aren't disgusted in sitting by me?" Dib asked, startled.

"We love the bus." They said again, in the same voice.

"Zim! Zim…?" He called; making sure this wasn't a horrid plan by him, like the moose. OH! THE MOOSE!

"I wanna be a ninja!" A silly familiar voice screamed, as the owner of the voice slid though the emergency hatch.

"Worry not Dib." Zim said, calmly, though he looked like he was going to vomit as he slid from the first seat.

"Aw, it was just getting good." Ishtar said, disappointedly. She looked at Dib with a huge grin on her silly pink face.

"We have fallen in a hideous new dimension and it's ALL YOUR FAULT! " Zim pointed with one, no, with two! hands and two fingers.

Then, then…BLAM!

From the outside, anyone could see the red stained windows of the bus, as it popped back into the right dimension…the doors opened…and, and…!

----------------- END----------------------

Until next chapter, ya'll.


End file.
